


Shoe Size

by penna_nomen



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/pseuds/penna_nomen
Summary: It’s snowing in New York, and Neal doesn’t have weather-appropriate shoes.





	Shoe Size

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Chocolate Box treat for Huntress79. Inspired by recent wintry weather. I’ve been snowbound, and am grateful to own snow boots. I think of this story as being set during Season 1, but feel free to imagine it set in any season you prefer.

They walked back to Peter’s car after questioning the suspect on Tuesday afternoon. The snow was melting, slushy and slippery underfoot, and suddenly Neal slid. Peter grabbed his arm and helped keep him upright. “I know the dress shoes look good with the suit, but maybe it’s time for something more weather-appropriate. You’ve got zero traction in those.”

“I don’t have any boots,” Neal said. “I’m Byron’s size in suits, but not in shoes.” He shrugged. “You know how much I get paid. Snow boots are expensive, and I wouldn’t get much use out of them.”

#

Saturday morning, Neal was about to fix breakfast when he heard the distinctive sound of a snow shovel scraping against the sidewalk. Usually June hired the Sasani brothers to shovel the snow, but it didn’t sound like them. It was only one shovel, and there weren’t pauses for throwing snowballs and laughing.

It couldn’t be June, could it? If she needed to walk someplace before the Sasanis could arrive, she knew she could ask Neal to clear the walk. He’d done it last week. He pulled on his sneakers and a coat and ran down the stairs. Before he could open the door, he saw June. “Who’s shoveling the walk?”

“I thought it was you,” she said, holding a thermos. “I was going to bring you hot chocolate.”

They walked outside together, and found Agent Peter Burke manning the shovel.

“Thank you, Peter,” June said. “Would you care for some hot chocolate?”

He straightened and leaned on the shovel. “You wouldn’t happen to have any of that amazing Italian roast, would you?”

“Of course.” June handed the thermos to Neal. “You can have this. I’ll be back in a minute with coffee.”

“Just happen to be in the neighborhood?” Neal asked.

“No. I brought you something.” Peter walked to the back of his car and popped the trunk. “These are your size.” He held a pair of light brown snow boots. “Put ‘em on. Let’s make sure they fit.”

Neal opened the passenger door and settled into the car, so he could change his footwear without sitting on the snow. “Not bad.” He stepped onto the sidewalk and took a few steps. “I’m not slipping. Thanks, Peter.”

“Glad I could help. I remembered you wore the same size as my dad. Mom tries buying him new boots every few years. He’ll wear them a couple of times, and then goes back to his old, scruffy favorites. He’s had these since last year, and they’ve hardly been worn. Figured you’d get more use out of them than he would.”

“When I said you knew my shoe size when you were chasing me, I was kidding.”

“Never underestimate the long arm of the law.”

Neal set his thermos on top of Peter’s car and grabbed the shovel. “I think you got a list of the items I had on me when I was arrested, with descriptions, and learned my shoe size from that.” He continued clearing the front steps.

“Tell yourself that,” Peter said. “Go ahead and underestimate me. Just makes it easier to stay ahead of you.”


End file.
